The key to his past
by Karakot
Summary: Van finds his family, and comes to the realization the ones past does not always matter.
1. Chapter 1: the mission

A.N. hey I don't own any of this, poor poor me.

Three years have passed since what happened in Transylvania, and Carl is still stubbornly at his side. For six months following the incident, Gabriel Van Helsing didn't care if her died. Every case he took on was done in an uncaring manner. After the third case, the third time that he came back to their hideout half dead Carl snapped. Carl had patched him up the past to but this time he refused. Not only that but he punched him and then yelled at him for an hour, ending the rant by saying that Anna would be mad at him for not being able to care for himself.

So here he was walking back into the Vatican with Carl at his side. The young friar had grown a lot during his time spent with Van Helsing. He was more confidante, stronger and quicker on his feet. As soon as they were passed the doors and into the church, he disappeared. That was another thing that he had learned how to do. Carl knew where they were going and what routs to take, so him disappearing was no big for the duo.

As Gabriel walked toward the confession box, a young priest intercepts him and shows him down a different entrance, to the armory. "Mr. Van Helsing we have a big problem."

"You must be new here kid. First don't call me mister. Second I handle big problems. So what is it and how do I kill it."

"The creature is a vampire. If reports are to be believed it is Dracula. You are to go back to Transylvania. First you are to go to Ireland. There you are to pick up a fellow knight who is having some trouble with a group of banshees. From there you are back on a boat and to Transylvania, tacking this warrior with you."

" Dracula can not be alive. I killed him, twice, if he is to be believed. How the devil… o yah he has connection in that department. So what do I need to fight a banshee?"

"Well let's see, we will need some sword and stakes for Dracula. And for a banshee we will need, well I don't rightly know." Replies Carl as he walks forward carrying the gunnysack with some stuff sticking out of the top. After all of the years that Gabriel had been working for the brotherhood he was still not use to how fast information spread around here. Some times this place was worst than a room full of schoolgirls.

One of Carl's fellow scholars walked forward and said, "Well no one really knows. If you wound it enough then it should die but wondering it is the hard part. Most can't get close enough to do the job. Most don't even last through the first ten minutes. If this knight has lasted as long as it is rumored, this person should be a great help to you an your next mission." With that said the middle-aged fellow got this faraway look on his face and said "The fighter you need is waiting for you at her family estate." With that he shakes himself out of the trance that he was in and walked away like nothing had happened.

"You'll have to excuse brother James, he occasionally has minutes of prophesy. He is usually right but no one knows that till after the event has taken place." Both Carl and Gabriel share a look and then get back to business. Carl finisher packing up the weapons while Gabriel grabbed some last minute supplies, after ten minutes of this they are ready to leave. As they walk out to the stables Gabriel realizes that they were not told who the Knight was nor where to find him. The young priest that that escorted him down to the laborites pops out of one of the doors and says. "Most of the records on this knight have been lost. We do know that they go by the name Aaron and can be found about three days ride from Dublin. They are stationed with Father Samuel somewhere out side of the town. Have and nice trip and happy hunting." Ten days latter Carl, Gabriel, and their two Transylvanian horses were unloaded in Dublin.


	2. Chapter 2 the girl

A.N. I don't own so no can sue.

Riding into a new town was nothing new to the both Gabe or Carl. What was is that for a town that has a problem with banshees it was… cheerful. Usually places like this have a depressing atmosphere to them but not this town. The buildings were all clean and painted. The same went for the townspeople, they were smiling and laughing and happy. It was weird. What was even more disturbing was the number of young girls and boys running from one girl chasing them with a stick. It was normal for boys to chase each other around with sticks but girls now that was something new. Especially when the one that was holding the stick screamed out "Come back here you evil creatures and meet your doom."

As Carl takes this in he realizes that they don't know where to go from here. Turning back to face Gabriel he can't help but stare. There is a little girl sitting on the saddle of Gab's horse, she is listening to him ask her a question. Then she gets this big smile on her face and says, "I'm Aaron, the knight of the light. I kill banshees." Another mumbled question, then the little girl smile again and replies "The headquarters is located in the old church bout half a mile out side of the town. You need to ask for Arthur. Have a nice day Minster." With that she slides down from the saddle and runs off. Not noticing that Carl is watching him he gets this look of joy on his face and smiles. A real smile, it lights up his whole face. It is then that Carl finally sees what Anna saw, he sees what children see. A human being, complete with emotions.

Turning back to Carl he notices the look, "Close your mouth Carl your letting in flies." With that he turned his horse to the right and started down a side street. As they made their way out of town they were greeted with smiles and waves. Calls of 'good day' and 'morning' were heard as they rode.

Coming to the church they saw a young man splitting wood. He looked to be about 20. His shirt was off and a sheen of sweat covered his upper body. His brown hair was cut short his skin showed no extra fat. There were faint scares on both of his hands around his knuckles and some fresh scratches and bruises across his chest. They looked like some one had attached him while he was holding them to his chest. When he looked up they both barley hold in a shutter. The reason was that there was a 5-½ inch scar running from just about his hair to just above his jaw. It went across his eye but by some miracle didn't blind him. It wasn't very wide but it looked like a red-hot blade had been run down his face. To accent that it was a shinny white color.

It took him a moment to realize that they were there. When he did see them it was when he was grabbing a drink with a ladle from a bucket, when his brown eyes came to rest on them, there was honest surprise. Quickly re-dipping his ladle he dumped one over his head and the said "How can I help you gentleman?" his voice was a pleasant baritone.

"We are here to see Father Samuel about a **wailing** in the organ. Do you know where he might be?" replies Gabriel.

"I know where he is but you can't talk to him any more."

"What why not?" was the angry retort.

"He dead passed on about ten days ago. I sent a message to the Vatican but I don't think that they have received it yet. My name is Arthur, what can I do for you?"

"We were sent by the brotherhood, we are here to help Aaron finish off what is here and then he is to come with us to Transylvania to take care of a vampire." All of a sudden the young man starts to laugh. "What is so funny?" Questions Carl.

"O it's just that Erin is a girl. And I don't think that she is going to take to kindly to you telling her where to go. Her and the knights don't get along to well." With that said a young woman of about 17 walks into the clearing. She has clear shocking blue-green eyes and a head full of dirty blond hair. She is only about 5'2'', slim but muscular. Her pants were form fitting black leather or doe skin. Her shirt looked like it was made of the same material. All of it was dyed black. Over one shoulder she has a young deer over the other a rifle. Not even noticing the two of them, who had by this time dismounted, she throws the deer over a log and hands the gun to Arthur. There are some scratches on her arm and she has some dark spots on her outfit but other than that she look ok.

"The trigger needs to be modified, it's not fast enough. O and I need some silver slugs there is a werewolf in the area. If I can kill it in the next few days we will only need to kill the one." All the while she is walking into the church. With out warning her eyes roll up and her knees give out. Arthur manages to catch her before she hits the ground, but just barley.

As he rushes into the church with Erin in his arms both Carl and Gabriel follow. In the great room (A.N. that is the kitchen, dinning room and the living room combined) he lays her down on the table.

"What can we do to help?" asks Gab.

"You tall man can you cut her pants and shirt off, I need to find her injury. And you in the brown do you know and medical?"

"I'm Carl and yes I do. Um how much of the young ladies clothing do you want my friend Gabriel VanHelsing to cut off?"

"Up the front of each leg, up each sleeve to her neck and up the center of her shirt." The entire time that this is going on Arthur is taking bowls, linens, thread and a couple needles and both a bottle of water and one of whiskey. When he turns back to face the table Erin was in nothing but her under where and a chest wrap. Pouring some of the water into one of the larger bowls he hands out. "Will each one of you grab a towel and start cleaning off some of the blood? Carl will you take her upper thighs and lower abdomen. Gabriel will you take her lower legs and her arms. I'll take her chest and head."

For the next ten minutes all that is heard is the splashing of water. And while there are a number of bruises and cuts there is nothing that would have caused her to pass out. It is Carl who finds the major wound. It's high on her upper thigh and is deep but small. After washing the wound in whiskey, Arthur then takes a mortar and put some burdock powder, chickweed powder, eucalypts oil and salt. He crushes this mixture up and puts into the wound. He pouring a little of the whiskey into a small bowl and dipped the needle into it. He threads the needle, takes a hit straight from the whiskey bottle, and then inserts the needle into the skin. He quickly and neatly finishes the row of stitches. They are small and close together, to minimize scaring. As soon as he finishes, Arthur washes his hands, while Carl wraps the stitching in clean cotton linen. Arthur then goes into her room and grabs a nightshirt. Walking back out with it the three of them manage to stand Erin up and get her into the outfit. Picking her up Arthur walks back into her room while Gabe follows. With a nod at her bed Gabe turns down the covers and Arthur lays her down. Gabe walks out as Arthur is tucking her in but for some reason hides in the shadows out side the door for a few minutes. What he sees and hears next shock him.

"Be strong now sweets, I can't lose you. Goodnight," he looks around and sees no one, bending down he whisper "My love." With a gentle kiss to her forehead, he stands up and walks out. Never seeing Gabriel standing in the back round, and never noticing that a second after he leave Erin gets a smile on her face and settles into a more normal sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: the history

A.N. Hey all I realized that I never gave the standard I don't own this stuff. So I reposted this whole thing with it now in. enjoy.

"All right here is what I know." Says Arthur about ten minutes after he had laid Erin down to sleep. All three of them had cleaned up and there was some food out on the table. Neither of the new comers had asked him what was going on but he knew what they wanted just from the looks that were on their faces. "Around five years ago three men from the order showed up. With them was Erin, she was only twelve. Apparently some of the members were having problems training a girl. Some members didn't like that she was going to die so young, others because she was a natural fighter. When she fights it is like watching a dance. Her movements were so fluid that it is like justice given form."

Both men see the look on Arthur's face but only Carl can identify it. He had seen the same look on Gabe's when he talks of Anna. With a shake of his head Arthur makes it disappear, replaced by an angry look. "The brought her here to die. And no I am not making it up. The men who brought her here told dad that." At their look of confusion he replies. "He raised me from the age of five when my parents were killed. I call him dad in death, because I was never able to in life. He is the only man I call father, though he is of no relation. Well back to her. I was fifteen when she was brought here, after she and I were sent to bed I stayed up and spied of them. These men said that she was to hunt down everything in the area and kill it. If she died he was to notify them, but there was no problem if she did. And here I quote 'In fact if you know of anything in this area that will kill her, there are no problems on this end.' With that they went to bed. They were gone by morning."

"For three weeks she was dead to the world. The morning after she arrived, I accidentally walked in the middle of her getting dressed. It was then I saw why she had on a long sleeved shirt. She was covered in bruises her back her arms and her legs were a patchwork of colors. I immediately called Sam. Between the two of us we were able to let it know that it was not her fault. The entire time that this was going on she never said a word. It was three week latter when she said thank you. Her reaction was one of terror. For an entire minute she look at us in fear. And then shock, as the reply was your welcome, and not a hit like she expected. That said it all to us."

There was utter disgust on both Carl's and Gabe's faces. There was also anger on Gabriel's face. He did not know why but he was furious. His anger was like that of a father. Someone had hurt his little girl, and he wanted to kill who ever had done it. Waite his little girl, where had that come from? As for Carl all he could think of was why he had never heard of her. "No they could have. That would be unethical." Was all that he could mumble to himself.

At the questioning looks that he is given Carl explains what he had just said. "When I was just starting I had a background in physiology. The brain and memory especially, I was asked if I could invent a drug that would cause selective memory loss. When I told them that I could, I was then asked to make it. Not realizing what would happen if I did. I remember testing this drug. Realizing just how strong the drug was I destroyed most of it and all of my notes, I had already given a small sample to the council there was nothing I could do to find it or get it back. And before you ask what happened was the person I tried the drug, I was given a name a person that he knew but needed to forget. The name was Catherine; the subject's mother was also named Catherine. He forgot his mother. Her looks, her voice even her smell. And there was nothing that could be done to change it. I am afraid that they infected the water supply and destroyed all of her recorders. That could explain why we don't remember, or know of her."

Before another word can be said there was a scream. All three men are up and in Erin's room in a matter on minutes. What they find is shocking. Erin is pressed into the wall at the head of her bed tears streaming down her cheeks and her blanket clutched to her chest like it is a life fine. Even thought her eyes are wide open, see dose not see only of them.

" No, I'll be good. I promise. No don't make me leave daddy. No I don't go to Ireland." When Arthur goes to touch her, she lashes out catching him in the chest so hard that he is forced to take a step back. Before he can try again Gabriel steps forward. Not knowing what he is doing he reaches out and touches her arm. In a quite voice he whispers, " Hush mei minor astrum. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Much to the surprise of all three men she throws herself into his arms and starts balling while whispering daddy over and over again. When she is finally asleep, both Gabe and Arthur tuck her in and go out to the mane room. It is Carl that finally says something that all of them are thinking in one way or another. "Congratulations it's a girl."


End file.
